The present invention relates to an extract from Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino, wherein the extract is capable of inhibiting a lipase activity and is remarkably reduced in astringency and bitterness as well as in unpleasant odor so that the extract is available for obesity-preventive agents and foods and drinks.
Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino is one of annual grasses classified into legume and has been drunken as a tea from long ago. Further, Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino has been used as civil-traditional medicines as a diuretic and stomachic.
In Japanese patent No. 2602387, it is disclosed that an extract extracted by a solvent from Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino is capable of inhibiting the activity of lipase which acts as a fats-digestive enzyme. In Japanese patent No. 2618202, it is disclosed that Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino is available as a hypo-lipid agent. In Japanese patent No. 2628832, it is disclosed that effective components of Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino for inhibiting the lipase activity are dimer of 3', 4', 7-trihydroxyflavan and catechin. In Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 8-259557, it is disclosed that flavan oligomers are condensed tannin specified to Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino.
Japanese patent No. 2602387 describes a method of extraction from Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino, wherein water or polarized or unpolarized organic solvent is used to obtain an extract from Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino. If this extract is added into foods, then the foods provide astringency and bitterness as well as unpleasant odors such as grass smell and musty smell. Japanese patent No. 2602387 describes that Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino is extracted by ethanol or ethanol solution to obtain a first extract so that the first extract is fractionated and refined by a column-chromatography to obtain a hypo-lipid agent. This method is, however, engaged with problem in its flavors.
In the above circumstances, it had been required to develop a flavor-improved extract from Cassia mimosoides L. var. nomame Makino, wherein the extract remains capable of inhibiting a lipase activity and is remarkably reduced in astringency and bitterness as well as in unpleasant odors of its own for availability to obesity-preventive agents and foods and drinks.